


Fools Gold

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Innocent Louis, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Top Harry, larry - Freeform, niam friendship, ziam, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis didn't mean to fall for Harry, but it seems that it was inevitable for him to become a fool, as so many others before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It wasn't like Louis was looking for trouble. Trouble just always found him.

In this case, trouble came into his life in the form of a tall, curly haired, strange man that calls him "babe."

_

Two things: you are mine, only mine and don't fall in love with me

_

Intrigued and confused, Louis falls underneath the spell of the one and only Harry Styles.

Lou's life is about to spin out of control, friendships will break, tears will be shed, and innocence will be lost on more than one occasion.

In his eyes though, it's worth it, because it's all for Harry.

_

Harry says the prettiest words with his lovely lips, that Louis always ends up believing even though most of the time they end up meaning nothing. Yet, he keeps falling for him, and maybe one day, they'll mean something.

_

"yeah I let you use me from the day that we first met  
But I'm not done yet  
Falling for your fool's gold  
And I knew that you turned it on for everyone you met  
But I don't regret falling for your fool's gold"


	2. Artwork

Zayn begged Louis to come to his gallery exhibit since he found out he could have one a little over two months ago.

Louis refused up until the night before when Zayn said, "But Loueh! You're my best mate, don't you love me?" and of course Louis loves Zayn so he agreed to go.

So that's how he ended up in his room staring at his messy closet trying to pick something to wear. He could hear Zayn in the room opposite going around and bumping into things out of nerves.

"You'll be okay," Louis called out, he got to his knees and began to look once more over the pile of clothes. He's been looking for over an hour and hasn't come up with a stylish outfit.

He was going to call it quits because he was not about to go to a high quality art show in horribly style. He pushed his glasses farther up his nose, wrinkling it in distaste at every shirt he saw.

"I don't like it," he kept mumbling, soon even more clothes began to make a circle around him since he just kept tossing every article around him and not seeing where it landed.

"Nice view," Zayn muttered and Louis heard a high whistle, he sat back on his legs and turned around giving Zayn a roll of his eyes.

"Well. I know that, but don't you have an art show to be at? It starts in like 30 minutes, I can be late but it's your art show," Louis told him, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Zayn laughed, "Yeah. but I wanted to go in with you, which obviously isn't going to happen,"

"I can't find anything to wear!" Louis shot back, as if it was his fault that his closet was full of hoodies and sweatpants with the occasional unmentionable but he wasn't about to tell Zayn that.

"Wanna borrow some of my clothes? I have some dark skinny jeans that would look amazing on you, especially with your bum," Zayn noted.

Louis brushed off the comment, (Zayn always talked to him like that); "Really? Okay let me see, since I know you have somewhat of a style," Louis remarked, he stood up and without waiting for Zayn he made his way to Zayn's bedroom.

Unlike Louis' it was a lot neater, only a small pile of clothes was at the edge of Zayn's bed. Zayn walked over to said pile and pulled out black skinny jeans, Louis looked it over to see that there weren't any tears or holes. He nodded approvingly and took them, "I still need a shirt,"

"Go shirtless," Zayn suggested.

Louis gave him a pointed look, "Alright alright, want the people to be looking at the art , though some would say you are art," Zayn winked, Louis scoffed and looked at Zayn's closet.

"Could I borrow that one?" Louis asked, walking over and reaching for the shirt he was talking about.

"Yeah? But I think it has a blazer-" but Louis wasn't listening, he already grabbed the shirt and was waving Zayn bye as he slipped out of the room back to his bedroom to change.

Twenty Minutes Later

Louis stepped out of his bedroom, hair tousled into a slight fringe, black skinny jeans slightly rolled up since they were so long, with a white button up. His blue eyes were framed by large, black glasses that always seemed to slip down a bit.

Zayn was dressed in a grey handknitted sweater, with black dress pants, he looked like he belonged in a French café with a drawing pad in front of him.

Zayn whistled and Louis blushed, looking down at his feet. "Come on then?" Zayn asked, reaching for Louis' hand and pulling him out of the house, and into his car.

Louis smiled, and looked out the window. happy that his friend for once, had gotten a break.

When they finally arrived (of course they were one of the first) Zayn told Louis to stay by the refreshments until he came back after setting things up.

Louis looked around, marveling at some of Zayn's artwork. The raven haired man was humble and never believed Louis when he told him that his work was amazing, but now maybe if he heard it from so many others he would understand.

Zayn was too busy greeting and talking about a few of his artwork for Louis to intterupt him after a bit. He shivered slightly, scolding himself for not bringing a sweater. He wondered if he could ask to turn the AC down.

Louis looked around, slightly down on the fact that he didn't know anyone there. He pushed his glasses back and, grabbed a bottle of water. Though his clumsy fingers managed to move around three more bottles and even have one fall. Sighing in annoyance, he bent down to grab it, wrapping his hand over the bottle to grasp it.

He heard a low whistle and a deep laugh, from behind him that had him straightening himself up a moment later (he thought it as Zayn and a remark was already on his lips but then the person spoke) . "Aw, but I was enjoying the show," a deep voice murmured.

Louis cocked his eyebrow, turning to whoever spoke, the bottle in his hand was in fear of falling once more when Louis locked eyes with the new stranger.

Tall, green eyes, curls and a lazy smirk greeted him. "H-hello," Lou stuttered out.

"Hey, beautiful, what are you doing here all lonesome?" green eyes asked, and Louis had to do a double take because he had the prettiest green eyes Louis' ever seen.

"I'm waiting for my friend," Louis told him shyly, carefully placing the water bottle back in its place.

He gave the stranger a shy smile, and pushed back his hair so that it would hopefully stop falling in front of his eyes.

"Is that him?" Green eyes asked, pointing at a very animated and excited looking Zayn who was speaking now to a much larger mass of people.

"Yes," Lou nodded.

"Well, May I say they're all wasting their time over there because I'm pretty sure I'm looking at the greatest masterpiece right here," green eyes said, making Lou turn a dark pink.

Louis smiled, but looked back at his feet, not knowing quite sure on what to reply. "I'm Harry," green eyes whispered, holding his hand out.

"'m Lou," Louis mumbled back, taking Harry's hand in his, his eyes widening slightly at how Harry's hand almost completely covered his.

"Well, Lou, let's walk around yeah?" Harry asked, tugging Louis to his side. Surprised, Lou could only nod as Harry entwined their hands.

_

Zayn walked back to the refreshments table to find Lou so they could walk around together, he didn't find him there though. Zayn frowned, usually Louis listened to him when Zayn told him something.

Suddenly a loud giggle followed by a "Zaaayn," was heard, and Louis appeared around a corner, lips pulled up into a huge smile. Zayn smiled back, but it disappeared when he saw Louis was holding someone's hand.

"Hey Lou, where'd you run off to?" Zayn asked, completely ignoring the new stranger, though he did take note of how close he had Louis beside him.

"Walked around with Harry, he likes your work Z, a lot," Louis stated proudly. 'Right Harry?"

Harry smirked, "It's quite good Mr. Malik. Louis has spoken highly about you at every frame of work,"

Louis giggled again and Zayn looked at him in wonder, "Zayn is good, he's really good, he never believes me though," and Louis pouted.

"Of course I do, love, you're my best friend yeah?" Zayn assured him.

Louis brightened up, but then he frowned, "I'm cold," he announced absentmindedly.

"Oh here," Zayn said instantly beginning to take off his sweater. though Harry beat him to it with his blazer jacket. He handed it over to Louis who looked equally surprised as Zayn but took it nonetheless. The jacket seemed to swallow him up, and Zayn noticed the smile on Harry's lips grow.

"Mr. Malik a couple wishes to speak with you," someone stated and that called Zayn's attention away from a blushing Louis, and smug Harry.

Does Louis even know this guy? Zayn thought, he tried to pick through his thoughts on where he could have seen Harry, and when he finally put it together he gasped, and quickly turned back to look at them. Only now they were both gone. Oh, no, not Lou!

Louis didn't understand what had gotten him to follow Harry outside, he just knew that Harry's hand in his felt really nice and warm.

I don't really know him, he could kill me right now for all I know, Louis was thinking as Harry lead him to a sleek red car. Though Harry gave him a warm smile that made Louis lose all feelings in his legs. He was...infatuated? Was that the word, one that could only be described as wanting to know everything about this strange, tall man, and knowing nothing yet feeling all these emotions he's never felt before. (This has never happened to Louis before so one could say he was beyond confused though at this moment he didn't feel like questioning anything)

Harry stopped at his car, and Louis wondered if he would ask him to go with him. Louis was suprised with himself at all these wrong thoughts he was having now, with barely having known Harry less than an hour. With a weird sensation in his tummy, as Louis' eyes locked with Harry's pretty pink lips only to have Harry chuckle. Louis blushed and ducked his head. He slowly took off Harry's blazer, meekly pressing the material into Harry's hands.

Chuckling , Harry placed the jacket on top of the car, "Louis, do you think it's only right for a piece of art to be signed?" Harry mumbled.

"Yes," Louis whispered, looking back up.

"And why is that?'' Harry asked, leaning down so that his lips were just an inch from Louis'.

Louis was having a hard time making sentences in his head, all he could think of was Harry's pretty , full, pink lips. He finally found his voice once more, "So that people know who it belongs to,"

"You think so?" Harry breathed out, pushing Louis' against the door of the car. Louis' back hitting the metal of the car. Harry's lips skimmed over Louis' lips and across his jawline.

"Mark someone up so that everyone knows who they belong to right?" Harry whispered, and all Louis could do was nod as Harry' s lips touched his neck. Harry grabbed Louis' wrists, keeping them at his sides. He sucked harshly against the skin against Louis' neck. Louis' eyes widened for a moment before they fluttered close and his head fell against the top of the car, letting Harry have better access at his neck .

Harry pulled back after a few seconds, admiring his work, and admiring how Louis was breathing heavily. He pressed his lips in a soothing manner against the now burning mark.

"Till next time," Harry murmured, he grabbed one of Louis' hands, raising it to his lips and kissing it briefly. Stepping away from Louis. Harry gave him one last smile before grabbing the jacket and pressing it back into Louis' hands. "Keep it," Harry said as he got into his car. Louis stepped away from the car, and watched Harry leave.

Mark someone, so they know they're yours. Harry's words kept ringing in Louis' ears. Almost the instant Harry's car disappeared around the corner, Louis was slapped with reality. He gripped the soft material tightly in his hands.

He had just let a man he didn't know touch him.

A wave of guilt washed over him, as if someone had finally turned on his brain and had him realise what had happened was completely wrong.

"Lou!" Zayn shouted, and he ran toward his best friend who was staring off into the road. "Where'd you run off to?" Zayn demanded, grabbing Louis' hand. It was then that Louis looked up at him, tears in his eyes that Zayn noticed the darkening bruise against his neck .

"Oh lou, what happened?"

"I-I don't know," Louis sniffed.

Zayn watched his best friend crumble before his eyes. Louis' eyes filled with tears and the blue eyes were filled with guilt and confusion. Zayn understood why, Louis didn't usually do things where someone just randomly was all over him. Hell, as far as Zayn know Louis didn't know half the sh.t most couples did, and that Louis was a complete virgin, so yeah, Zayn saw his reaction fit to the situation.

"What is this called?" Louis asked, pointing at his still fresh looking purple mark.

Zayn tugged Louis closer by his hand, letting the smaller man, fall by his side. "It's called a love-bite,"

Now Louis was even more confused, "B-but Zayn, Harry doesn't love me," he mumbled.

"I know, Lou," Zayn said leading Louis to his car. (The gallery show had long been over which is why Zayn had ran off to find Lou).

"So then why did he?" Louis trailed off softly.

"Sometimes people just do that," Zayn replied.

Louis settled into the passenger seat, deep in thought, he was loosely clutching the blazer in his hands. Zayn didn't question why he still had the jacket, choosing to ignore it and instead he got in the drivers seat, and they went back home.

"Listen Lou, Harry is complete bad news, The worst kind of person you cold ever associate with," Zayn said as they pulled into their driveway.

"Okay," Louis murmured. "It's not like I told him anything about me, we just talked about your work and then we went outside and he did this," pointing slowly at the prominent mark. "Why is he bad news?'' He added on after a moment.

"Trust me Lou, just stay away from him," Zayn stated, he got out, and opened the door for Lou. sighing, Lou let him lead him inside the house.

"Goodnight yeah?" Zayn asked, Louis nodded but didn't say anything as he slipped into his room.

Words replaying over and over in his mind. Not Zayn's, but someone else's.

Mark someone up so everyone knows who they belong to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 40 chapters are up on wattpad user: Lou-and-Harry, or comment + drop some kudos for me to continue here,

**Author's Note:**

> drop a comment or kudos, I have 40 chapters already typed up that can be found on wattpad user: being Lou-and-Harry or tell me to continue it here and I gladly will :)!


End file.
